Communication networks may include a message center (e.g., short message service center (SMSC)) that supports messaging services (e.g., a short message service (SMS) also referred to as text messaging). However, traditional message centers do not have the ability to determine whether a message was initiated by a human (e.g., using a first application such as a text messaging application or a user interface of a first device) or a machine (e.g., using a second application of the first device or a second device in communication with the first device). For example, typical messaging services do not have the ability to distinguish between a first message that originates from the first application (e.g., a text messaging application of the first device) and a second message that originates from the second application (e.g., a background application of the first device or an application in communication with a bulk messaging system or a telematics or tethered device). As a result, there is a need to distinguish between messages that are initiated by a human and a machine. This may allow for enhanced control over the routing, priority, billing, and screening of messaging services, for example, to reduce unauthorized activities associated with particular devices or generate revenue from particular applications.